We request partial support of the 2012 Gordon Research Conference on Lipoprotein Metabolism to be held at Waterville Valley Resort, NH on June 17 - 22 in conjunction with a Gordon Research Seminar (June 16-17). The Chair, Dr. Robert Ryan, in consultation with past chairs, the 2014 vice chairs, and leaders in the field, have planned nine oral sessions: Session 1: The Control of Lipolysis in Plasma Session 2: Regulation of Cholesterol Homeostasis Session 3: High-density lipoprotein: impact of particle diversity Session 4: Apolipoprotein B and TG-rich Lipoprotein Assembly Session 5: Expanding Role of Low Density Lipoprotein Receptor Family Members Session 6: Cholesterol efflux, ABC Transporters and Disease Session 7: Advances in Therapies to Treat Cardiovascular Disease Session 8: Intracellular Lipid Transport and Lipid Droplet Biology Session 9: State of the Art: Genomics, Proteomics and Metabolomics Our conference satisfies all aspects of the NHLBI Mission. First, we bring together international leaders in lipoprotein metabolism, a mechanism that accounts for 30% of global cardiovascular risk burden. Second, gender-related issues of genetics, biology, biochemistry and clinical manifestations of lipoproteins have been identified, so our conference satisfies the NHLBI responsibility for addressing these issues in women. Two Discussion Leaders are women, and an African-American, Dr. Debose-Boyd, will be a major speaker in Session 2. Our conference has been carefully coordinated to include diversity of research related to the causes, prevention, diagnosis and treatment of dyslipidemias and cardiovascular disease. Fourth, the NHLBI has traditionally supported our meeting and we have been honored to invite selected members of NHLBI administration as attendees. Fifth, we share the NHLBI's priority on prevention; indeed key aspects of primary and secondary prevention of cardiovascular disease that are currently in widespread routine clinical use (e.g. statin drugs) were first reported at our past meetings. Sixth, the Chair has placed the highest priority on participation by individuals early in their training and early in their career development. The Gordon Research Seminar component will have four sessions (to be finalized after the review of submitted abstracts) with presentations by young investigators.